


On My Bed!!!

by krissy09



Series: Siblings AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confrontations, F/M, M/M, a few small confessions, read the others first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: What happens when Cas walks in their bedroom and finds Dean having sex on Cas' bed.READ THE OTHERS FIRST OR YOU WILL BE COMPLETELY LOST!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hey everyone! Here is another installment of my dearest siblings au. Mainly to avoid my very own fucked up siblings. Gotta love family bullshit drama. I hope y'all enjoy this story.

“Are you fuckin…” Cas had just walked into their room and saw Dean buried deep inside who he believes may be Lisa, a girl that he has seen Dean with around school with the past few weeks. “Jesus christ, Dean, on my fucking bed?”

“Do you mind?” Dean asked, still pounding into Lisa. His pants puddled around his bent knees, digging into Cas’ dark blue cover. Cas watched the sweat rolling down Dean's back. “Come on, Cas, just ten minutes.”

“No, you are on my bed, you,” Cas moved a little closer, to make sure the brunette on the bed was in fact Lisa, which it was, “Lisa, I think you need to leave and next time you come over for some fun with Dean, do it on the top bunk.” Cas walked out as Dean pulled out. 

He heard what he believed was “Fucking bastard,” as he closed the door. Lisa, fully dressed munis a pair of strappy high heels that she was caring in her hand, walked out of the room a few moments after the door was closed. She walked past Cas with a scowl but said nothing to him. 

Cas, hoping to find that Dean had at least pulled his pants back up and gotten off his bed, walked back in his room. Much to his dismay, Dean was still on his bed, leaning back against the wall, pants pulled up but still unzipped and unbuttoned. He was slowly running his hand over his dick.

“You wanna help?” Dean asked a sideways grin gracing his face. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Cas asked almost in disbelief. He sat on his bed, the foot of his bed where Lisa hadn’t been. He leaned in close to Dean. He hadn’t been this close to Dean’s face in weeks. “Are you high?” 

Dean didn’t answer just leaned over to meet Cas where he was. Cas tensed when Dean’s lips meet his. He kissed Dean back on for a moment, until he tasted the weed on Dean’s breath. Cas pushed him away. 

“Are you serious?” Cas asked, his voice shaking slightly. Cas got off the bed and moved into the closet, there was only a few places he could have gotten the weed from. Cas pulled out a box, looking inside he noticed some of his supply was in fact missing. He sighed shoved the box back and walked back out to the room.

Dean was still relaxed against the wall and was still lazily stroking himself. “Really, it was my weed you smoked to get your party started. You don’t even like weed, or is that just what you say so I don’t ask you to get high with me anymore?” Cas sat on the bed again and leaned back into Dean’s space. “I get it, Dean, I really do, but I’m so done.” Cas kissed Dean. It was soft and sweet and only lasted for a moment. Cas pulled away, got off the bed and left the room. 

Cas looked at the large clock on the wall in the living room, it was almost four. Sam should be home in about 20 minutes, followed by his mom and then John. Sure enough Sam came in while Cas was watching t.v. He greeted Sam but they didn’t talk a lot. Most of the time they don't. Sam disappeared into his room, probably doing homework. 

Naomi got home around five-thirty. “What wrong, hun?” She asked seeing him sitting on the couch alone. Things had been decent between him and Dean the past few weeks, since Dean watched him jerk off that day, and they had been spending some time together at home. 

“Can we talk outside?” he asked his mother before she slipped off her shoes.

“Sure.”

Cas and Naomi walked outside and sat down on the white old porch swing, “If I clean out the garage can I make it a room. I know a lot of the stuff out there has to be out there but I can live around it I really just need a bed and a dresser, which I have the money to buy if I can.

Naomi sighs, “What did Dean do this time?”

“He stole something from me.”

“What did he steal?” Naomi asked.

“Weed,” Cas answered knowing that she wouldn’t stop asking until he answered her.

“Really,” Naomi just kinda looked at Cas, “you do know that the sheriff of this county is your father, right?”

“Well, obviously,” Cas stated, “but you both know I smoke sometimes. Why wouldn’t I keep what I buy with me. I mean, who’s going to search the sheriff's house?”

Naomi huffs a small smile, “So let me see if I got this right, you want to clean out the garage and set up something like a room out there because your brother stole your weed. Your illegal weed in which you stashed in your sheriff father’s house? Is that right?”

“So thats a no?” Cas asked.

“Thats a no.” she said, “You and Dean really need to figure everything out. Y’all have been doing good the last few weeks. Things are getting better around here. You might not realize it but stress between you and Dean affects everyone in this house. So work on it, figure it out.”

“Yes ma’am,” Cas sighed in defeat, leaned over, kissed his mother of the cheek and stood up. “I’ll try.” Cas, hoping that Dean had moved off his bed, walked into the house and back to this room. Dean had thankfully moved from his bed, and he did not appear to be in the room anywhere. Cas also noticed that his blanket was gone. 

He walked back through the house and into the laundry room. The washer was running, Cas lifted the lid and saw his blanket. He smimled slightly, closed the lid and went back to his room. 

He walked by his mother, cleaning chicken in the kitchen sink, “I’m gonna talk to him,” he told her as he passed. 

Dean was walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, as Cas opened the bedroom door. Nothing was said then Cas just walked on the room leaving the door open for Dean to follow if he wanted. 

Cas laid down on his bed and rolled onto his stomach. He flipped over his pillow over before burying his face in it. He heard the door shut and assumed that Dean had followed him inside the room. Other than some odd rustling, everything was silent. 

Cas felt the bed beside dip, but he kept his face in the pillow. 

“Hey,” Dean called out softly to him, “look at me, please, just for a moment.” Cas turned his head toward Dean. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking,” Dean scoffed. “Honestly, I try not to think a lot any more and we both know I’m no good at this but here,” Cas moved his head enough to look into Dean's hand he was holding some loose bills, “I don’t know how much weed is but maybe this will be enough to cover it.”

Cas sighed, rather dramatically and rolled over so he could sit up. He rolled Dean's outstretched hand back into a ball, “I don't want your money, Dean. I want to know why you can smoke with Lisa but not me?” 

Dean didn't say anything; he just looked down at where Cas still had his hand laid over Dean’s.

“Are you gonna answer me?” 

“I can’t,” Dean answered, “I don’t think when I’m high, hence the sex on your bed. When I’m high the only thing I want to do is pin you down and do whatever I want to you. Even before the night we got drunk, I wanted you and I can't have you and it kills me.”

Cas just stared at Dean, “We may have grown up together but we aren't blood brothers. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Don't get mad at me for asking, it's just a question, nothing implied.” Cas clarified before he asked, “Do you ever think about holding Sam down and having your way with him?”

“What? No, of course not,” Dean answered almost immediately.

“Why not?” Cas countered just as fast.

“Because, he's my brother.” 

“So it's not like you want to fuck both of your brothers. It's just me, your step brother. We wouldn't even be related had our parents never gotten married. They could have dated forever and we wouldn't be brothers. Would we be having this problem them?” 

“I don't know,” Dean answered. He looked so small and hurt, sitting beside Cas on the bottom bunk of their bed. 

“Look,” Cas said, and Dean did;he looked straight at Cas and those green eyes seemed so sad, “we don't have to do anything. We can keep fighting this all you want. I'm not gonna ask you to stand up to your friends for me or to stop coming home smelling like different perfume.” 

Cas’ voice was a little shaky. He loved Dean but he was tired of this. “Just please don't shut me out at here anymore. We can just watch tv together, I don't care what we do, just something. Don't start avoiding diners again. Mom puts effort into them. We shouldn't ruin them. Don't smoke my weed, if you want to smoke, smoke with me, and I'll keep you in line. Nothing will happen. And no more sex in our room, unless it's us.” 

They sat silent for a moment before Cas leaned over a little bracing himself against Dean and kissed his cheek, “I love you, Dean,” he whispered softly against the smooth cheek. 

Cas returned to his previous position of sitting beside Dean, “I think I'm gonna lay down till supper.” Cas lay back down on his and felt Dean move off his bed. He heard the small click of the door being shut as Dean left the room.


End file.
